


Lead the Party

by SunnyPrince



Series: We Are the Kids You Never Loved [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, Fake AH Crew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 21:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6924349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunnyPrince/pseuds/SunnyPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It figured that when Jack dragged Geoff along to a party, Griffon would be there. That was just the kind of luck Geoff had. Plus, Jack was only there for Caiti - and Geoff was sure that Caiti was only there because Griffon was there.</p>
<p>Geoff just wished Jack hadn't wandered off. Then, he wouldn't have to talk to Griffon, and feel the butterflies in his stomach she made him feel.</p>
<p>He hated how beautiful she was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lead the Party

He still hated Griffon.

The first time he saw her during that complete _failure_ of a heist, and the next time he saw her at the party Jack had dragged him to -- he hated her.

She was _stunning_.

She wasn't even dressed up for the party but she was so beautiful. Geoff was furious. Nobody should be allowed to look that good in ripped jeans and a loose tank top.

He was fuming when she caught him staring at her. She shot him a self-satisfied smirk. If she could read minds, Geoff was sure he'd have been dead.

Geoff just sighed and tossed back the rest of his drink, doing his very best to look away.

He should have expected her to be here -- after all, Jack had been invited because Caiti was invited, and if Caiti was invited, the rest of Griffon's stupid crew was _also_ probably invited. At this point, Geoff didn't even know where Jack had _gone_. If it weren't for the fact that it was _Jack_ , he'd figure that he was off banging the girl he'd come here to see.

But it was Jack, and Jack was really... gentlemanly, considering his status as the right hand to a crime lord. He'd probably take Caiti out to dinner before he even tried to grab her boob.

Geoff almost jumped out of his skin when Griffon stepped closer to next to him, her hand on her hip, a drink in her other hand.

"Hey," she said, and at this point Geoff was starting to wonder how he was supposed to deal with just how _pretty_ she was. "How's the Fake AH Crew?"

"Good," Geoff spat back, frowning. He still didn't have an answer to give her if she asked what it--

"What's it stand for, really?"

Shit.

"Nothin' you need to concern yourself with," Geoff mumbled, folding his arms over his chest like an unhappy child.

She laughed at him again, and all his insides got all twisted up and _God,_ she was confusing, and incredible, and infuriating, and lovely.

He hated her.

"Well why'd you name your crew the goddamn Snakeskins, huh?!" Geoff's voice cracked as he spoke. He was getting _way_ too distressed about this, considering he was trying to get her to think he didn't care. "Snakeskins is a dumb name for a crew."

"I think you're just pissed off," she said, setting her drink down and leaning in closer to him, "that you couldn't think of a good name before your name got out there. Is that it?"

Geoff _really_ couldn't do anything but glare at her. She wasn't even _right_ , but her confidence made him falter. Sure, AH didn't stand for _shit_ but that wasn't because he couldn't come up with anything better.

Instead of answering her, he scoffed, turning on his heel and starting to walk away. Before he could get far, her hand was on his shoulder and his heart was fucking _stopped_. He was like a kid with his first crush. Maybe this _was_ his first crush, because realistically -- if he thought back -- he couldn't think of another girl (even another _person_ ) that he wanted to be as intimate with.

"If you're going that way," she said softly, "make me a drink."

He wanted to throw her cup on the ground and absolutely _not_ mix her a drink. However, he just took her cup from her and walked towards the table that was covered with drinks. He mixed her something that was strong enough for him, which meant he mixed something that was _way_ too strong for the average non-alcoholic.

Mixing drinks that strong was sort of based on instinct, and he _almost_ felt bad, but he also figured that if he mixed her one godawful drink, she'd never ask him to mix her a drink again.

Except that it did _not_ go down like that at all.

Geoff handed Griffon the drink and she drank it down in what was essentially one gulp. She didn't even _complain_.

Good sweet Christ, this woman was going to kill him.

"You drank that? For real?"

"Why? You drug it or somethin'? I guess you seem the sick type to do that shit." Geoff wasn't sure if she was joking or if she actually thought of him like that. He was a little offended.

He just shook his head and leaned against the counter next to her. He'd never been more attracted to a person before in his _life_. She was killing him.

"I'm not the type to drug somebody's drink," he said, frowning at her for even thinking of it. "I think you're the sick one. You thought of it."

"So what was wrong with me drinking it?"

"It might as well have been straight whiskey."

"And?"

God, he was in love.

"You usually drink like that?" He turned to face her a little more, gently grabbing her hips. "It's kinda hot. Girls drinking."

"You have low standards," she said, taking his hands and moving them up a little. Bringing his hands more up to her waist than her hips. " _And_ you come on too strong."

"Nah," he said quickly. Then he rethought it, and said, "maybe I come on a little strong. But I don't think I have low standards."

Griffon hummed, reaching up and gripping Geoff's hair with both hands. "I don't know," she said, giving his hair a tug. "When you're into a girl 'cause of the way she drinks? Maybe you need to think more about what kinda shit you're into..."

"Lady, you lead one of the most well-known gangs in this city. I lead the _other_ well-known gang." He leaned into her hands, feeling the tug on his scalp and shutting his eyes. He was desperate not to let her know just how much he enjoyed shit like that. "You can't give me shit about my standards."

She used her grip on his hair to pull his head back, then leaned in closer to him and kissed his neck. _Bit_ his neck. He gasped and moved his hands down to her hips again, pulling her closer to him.

When she pulled back and let his hair go, he opened his eyes, looking at her again. Momentarily had the desire to kiss that self-satisfied grin off of her stupid face. Then, she asked, "want to go for a drive?"

That was it for him.

He grabbed his cup, drank what he had left, poured himself another drink and led her to his car, opening the passenger side door for her. He was trying to be a gentleman.

She, however, had a different idea about what was going to happen. She climbed into the driver's seat, holding her hand out for his keys. "C'mon. You wanna go for a drive, don't you?"

"It's my car," Geoff said, frowning at her. It looked more like a pout, really. But he'd have called it a frown. "I wanna drive my car."

"Don't be a baby," she said, smirking at him again and patting his shoulder when he got in. She started the car, turning in her seat to back out of the driveway. Geoff counted himself lucky that he and Jack had been fashionably late - otherwise, they'd have had a few cars to get around before they'd be able to get on the road.

Once they were on the road, Griffon hit the gas so hard that Geoff could smell the burnt rubber, pulling away from the house party in the suburbs, driving toward the city. He wanted to ask her where she was taking them, where they'd go, what they'd do when they got there - but then she put her hand on his crotch. Shut him up in a hurry, and he hadn't even said anything yet.

"You're driving _my_ car," he whispered, leaning into her hand despite himself. "You'd better--" She squeezed him through his jeans, cutting him off. Shutting him up. "We should park somewhere..."

"Nah," she said, grinning at him and slamming her foot on the gas. "I think we should keep drivin'." Geoff whined when she took her hand away from him, whined louder when she hit the gas even harder. She was weaving through traffic, getting him good and nervous, considering she was driving his car.

He didn't want her to hurt his baby.

"Relax," Griffon said eventually, putting her hand on his crotch again. "You really _should_ calm down a bit. Do you need me to pull over?" He was tempted. He also knew, though, that he couldn't chicken out of this, if he was going to keep up with her.

He wanted to be worthy of her. He wouldn't admit this to himself, but he _so_ wanted to be worthy of her giving a shit about him.

Actually, he couldn't figure out if he wanted her to care about him or if he wanted her to punch him in the face. Or both.

Finally, he shook his head. "You don't need to pull over, babe," he said, leaning back in the passenger seat and trying very, very desperately to seem like he was calm.

"Good," she breathed, rubbing him through his jeans. "Wanna undo those pants for me?"

Of course he did. He'd listen to her. Hell, if Griffon told Geoff to jump off a bridge he'd probably do it. He'd done more dangerous things for less of a return. He unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped them, grabbing her hand and pressing it against himself again.

"You sure you can drive and do this at the same time?"

"Oh, I'm sure, baby. You're pretty big, huh?" She was stroking him through his boxers now, gripping him a little more tightly, licking her lips and glancing over at him. "So hard, too. You like danger?"

"What kind of person gets into crime so young if they don't get turned on by danger?"

"Mmm. Yeah, true. You should be touching me, too, you know."

She wasn't wrong. So Geoff reached over and lifted her skirt just a bit, nearly creaming himself when he realized she wasn't wearing panties under that little cocktail dress she'd worn to the party.

He rubbed her lips slowly, closing his eyes and groaning as she pulled his boxers down just enough that his dick was out. She gripped him and stroked him, rubbing the tip with her thumb. Geoff groaned, pushing his fingers against her and slowly, slowly sliding them into her.

She was so wet already. He'd hardly done anything.

"I might need to pull over soon," she snickered, rolling her hips and swerving to avoid a car in the oncoming lane she'd drifted into.

"Maybe you should," Geoff whispered, taking his fingers out of her so he could rub her clit. "If you pull over, we can do a little more. Go a little further..."

Mostly, Geoff wanted to taste her. Holy _shit_ , did he ever.

Griffon swerved off the highway onto a dirt road, driving a few minutes longer so they were good and secluded. She threw the car into park and grabbed Geoff's hair so she could tug him into a kiss. The kiss was rough and needy and everything Geoff wanted all at once.

She didn't kiss him for too long before throwing the car door open and climbing out, opening up the back seat so she could crawl in.

"Come on," she said, wrapping her arms around him from behind the passenger seat. "Let's do it like every other 19 year old does it."

Geoff shuddered and zipped his pants back up, getting out of the car so he could hop into the back. He crawled over her in the back seat and kissed her again, kissing his way down her chest and lifting her skirt again so he could just _look_ at her. He pulled the car door shut, too, just so no one could get too nosy.

"Did you plan somethin' like this, or what?"

"No," she said plainly, running her fingers through his hair. "I just don't really wear panties. I dunno. They're uncomfortable."

Griffon was everything Geoff wanted in a woman.

He kissed her stomach, her hips, her inner thighs. She was squirming, holding his hair and trying to make him _get on with it_ , but he refused. He kept kissing her thighs, nuzzling her lips. Teasing.

"I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't get a move on," she hissed, getting a good grip on his hair and giving it a yank. " _Please_."

Geoff shuddered and leaned in again, using both hands to spread her open, just looking at her for a moment longer. He gave her one long lick, from her ass all the way up to her clit, just _tasting_ her.

He closed his eyes, falling in love with her taste and her smell and her entire _body_. He focused on her clit, making quick circles with his tongue and then sucking, slipping one finger into her.

"You taste so good," he whispered, voice muffled. He was unwilling to move away, even to speak.

She rolled her hips, grabbing onto Geoff's hair again and grinding against his face. "Glad you like it," she whispered, her voice breathy and low. "Don't stop."

He smiled against her, his motivation renewed by the small, breathy sounds she was making.

Before too long, she was thrusting her hips against his face, groaning, arching her back, quivering. Right on the edge, he stopped. She let out an angry grunt, whining and wrapping her legs around his head, squeezing her thighs together.

"Don't stop means _don't stop_! Please!"

Geoff started to kiss her thighs again, making his way up her stomach and to her breasts, pushing her dress up so he could look at her breasts. He wasn't exactly surprised that her nipples were pierced, but it was certainly nice to look at.

He kissed her over and over again while she whined and squirmed, begging him without words to go back to what he was _doing_.

"Can I fuck you?" His voice was hardly even a whisper, nearly inaudible.

"Yes," she said, frowning at him. "Asshole."

He smiled at her, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, letting his cock be _free_ , finally. Kissing her neck, he lined his cock up between her labia, grinding down against her.

He certainly intended to make her feel good before he took himself into account.

Geoff rubbed himself against her, paying special attention to her clit. "How's this?"

"Worse than your tongue," she breathed, still holding onto his hair. "You could've just finished me off with that, you know."

He rolled his eyes at her, then got to work repositioning himself.

"How about this?" He got himself turned around, his cock right above her mouth. "Is this better?"

Instead of giving him words, she leaned up, taking him into her mouth and giving him a suck, sliding her tongue around the head and getting a good taste of herself. He groaned, leaning down and sucking on her clit more.

He couldn't even pretend he wasn't excited to get back to it. She tasted _so good_.

He continued to make circles with his tongue, relaxing as she put her hands on his hips and pulled him down further, forcing his cock further into her mouth.

The suction felt _incredible_ , and Geoff was dying to finish, dying to let go -- but he couldn't. No way would he let this end so soon. Plus, if he finished so quickly, she'd be making jokes about him and premature ejaculation for the rest of his life.

It didn't take her long to finish, anyway. He sucked and licked and moaned until she was shaking, squirming, thrusting against his mouth, and all at once she seemed to just _explode_ , groaning and making a bit of a mess of his back seat.

At least he could say with certainty that she was a squirter. Next time - if there was a next time - perhaps he'd remember to lay down a couple of towels, rather than let his back seat be a mess.

She relaxed after a moment, letting his hips go and letting him pull his cock out of her mouth. He repositioned himself yet again, leaning in and kissing her hard on the lips, slipping his tongue into her mouth. Letting her taste herself.

Griffon moaned into the kiss, grabbing onto Geoff's hair again and hugging him against her.

When she broke the kiss, she whispered, "you can fuck me now, baby," and wrapped her legs around his waist.

Geoff had never been more ready in his _life_. He lined himself up again, rubbing against her. Getting himself good and wet. Just _feeling_ her.

After a moment, he asked "do you have condoms?" He'd realized, a little too late, that he definitely didn't have any in the car. If she was okay with going without, it'd probably be fine. He just needed to make sure Griffon was okay with it, at least.

"Just fuck me," she whispered, pulling him in for a kiss and wrapping her legs tighter around his waist. "You can pull out when you're close."

He didn't need to be told twice.

Geoff slowly eased his way into her, groaning at just how wet and tight she was. She shifted her position, using her muscles to tighten around him and making it that much harder for him to hold back.

"You're tight," he whispered, as if she needed to be told. "So tight. Griffon, I'm getting close already..."

He slowed his pace, intending to make this last as long as it could. She rolled her hips to meet each one of his thrusts, holding his hair and leaning up to bite down on his neck, hard enough to leave a mark.

"Leavin' hickeys, huh?"

"Mmm. Don't want you making excuses for where you went."

Geoff groaned, leaning down and sucking a mark into Griffon's neck as well.

"Same goes for you."

He started thrusting into her again, harder this time. He was trying to angle his hips just right, trying to make her feel good while he got off too.

"I'm -- oh, shit, Griffon..." Geoff lost his rhythm for a moment, then pulled out of her entirely, shooting his load onto her stomach and leaning down to kiss her on the cheek, the lips, the neck. Anywhere he could.

He opened the center console and pulled out paper towel -- only kept in the car at Jack's insistence -- and cleaned Griffon up, then tucked himself back into his pants, carefully shifting so they could both be laid down in the back seat of Geoff's car.

"I didn't peg you for the type to cuddle," Griffon whispered.

Geoff scoffed, wrapping his arms around Griffon's waist.

"I like to keep people guessing."

**Author's Note:**

> [on Tumblr](http://princeofsunsets.tumblr.com/post/149266469219/lead-the-party-on-ao3-a-little-young-fahc)


End file.
